Of Love And Fanfiction: Together Again
by AerisSerris
Summary: Gwen is still in a bad relationship with Duncan, the punk a remain of who he once was. But when she meets Trent again, she begins to feel that maybe there's a light at the end of this tunnel after all. "Of Love And Fanfiction", enjoy.


**Alright, I decided on a fairly unique submit to the latest "Of Love And Fanfiction"! I'm such a huge Gwen/Trent fan, and this is worth it! I was originally going to do Katie/Courtney, but my brain went PLOOP and I made Gwen/Trent instead.**

**Hey, it's my first canon story! (Besides Coderra, but that doesn't count...) Cool!**

**Also, Duncan may be a little OOC... but considering his actions in Total Drama World Tour, this is the way I think he's going.**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Trent**

**Mentioned Pairing: Gwen/Duncan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDWT. Leave me alone!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You sure you don't want one, babe?" Duncan said, holding out the pack, a cigarette in his mouth.

Gwen's brows furrowed together in frustration. "Duncan, I said no! I'm not going to start smoking, even if you think it's okay!" She said, stomping the ground.

Duncan and Gwen, now at age eighteen, were still dating... But if you asked Gwen why, she wouldn't be able to tell you the answer. Duncan was once, at the time of Total Drama Action, a nice guy with a rough exterior and a heart of gold. But then he changed...

He seemed like the same guy that he was at the beginning at Total Drama World Tour, but, only too late, did Gwen realize that he wasn't the same.

Personally, she blamed Chris and his psychotic challenges.

Duncan had begun smoking about two months ago, and he was officially hooked. He loved it, and tried to get Gwen to start as well. Gwen, who did not like the drugs and alcohol and tobacco stuff, refused... but he was relentless, in the same way he was with Courtney at the beginning of Total Drama Island.

Duncan shrugged, smiling cockily and infuriating Gwen. "Whatever. You'll give in eventually." He grinned wolfishly.

And all Gwen could think was that it'd never be like this with Trent...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Finally, _finally!_ A day where Duncan had to go to work!

The two had moved in together after high school, and Gwen still didn't know why. She wanted to end things with the guy who'd become a real jerk, but... she was afraid to. She knew that deep down the same, sweet guy that he'd been was still there, but everyday he was being buried, deeper and deeper, by this rude, piggy asshole.

Since Duncan had 'accidentally' broken her Evanescence CD ("Babe, it was an accident!"), Gwen was going to the music store. She needed her favorite tunes of 'Going Under', 'Bring Me To Life', and 'My Immortal'.

Gwen smiled. She remembered when her iPod was glitching once after Total Drama Island ended. Trent had smiled and offered to let her listen to his iPod. He was an Evanescence fan as well.

An unfamiliar song was playing in the music store today, though she was sure she'd heard it once on Trent's iPod...

Sigh... Trent.

Gwen missed him, she did. If Duncan was a cold, leech-filled swamp in the middle of a jungle, then Trent was a warm, sunny lake, inviting, fresh, rejuvenating...

And suddenly the Goth girl wanted the sun, more than anything.

_"Been up all night staring at you_

_Wondering what's on your mind_

_I've been this way with so many before_

_But this feels like the first time_

_You want the sunrise to go back to bed_

_I want to make you laugh_

_Mess up my bed with me_

_Kick off the covers _

_I'm waiting_

_Every word you say I think_

_I should write down_

_Don't want to forget _

_Come daylight_

_Happy to lay here_

_Just happy to be here_

_I'm happy to know you_

_Play me a song_

_Your newest one_

_Please leave your taste on my tongue_

_Paperweight on my back_

_Cover me like a blanket_

_Mess up my bed with me_

_Kick off the covers _

_I'm waiting_

_Every word you say I think_

_I should write down_

_Don't want to forget _

_Come daylight_

_And no need to worry_

_That's wastin time_

_And no need to wonder_

_What's been on my mind_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_It's you"_

Gwen soon found herself smiling to the tune of the song. It was sweet, and simple... And it reminded her of him, again.

It wasn't healthy to pine like this. But she had never had to change for Trent, and recently she was feeling like Courtney the Second if only for Duncan's sake.

She scoffed. Courtney could have him.

_"Every word you say I think_

_I should write down_

_Don't want to forget _

_Come daylight"_

After a long search, Gwen simply could not find the Evanescence CD. She'd been here two days ago and there wasn't one then either! Such a shame, for such a good band...

Well, maybe they moved the Goth CD's...

"Excuse me, um, sir?" Gwen said to the black-haired clerk, standing at the counter, reading a magazine. "I'm looking for Evanescence CD's, I can't find them..."

Gwen ended her sentence with a gasp. As the clerk lowered the magazine, her own grey eyes met a pair of handsome green ones.

"Trent?" She managed to squeak out. "Is that you?" Gwen smiled brightly, her lips a shade of neon green that she personally hated but Duncan picked out for her ("You'll look even hotter with it, babe!").

Trent smiled brightly, setting down the magazine. "Gwen? Holy crap, I can't believe it... is your hair green?" He frowned lightly.

Gwen covered her hair. "Don't comment, I hate it..." She muttered.

"If you hate it, why do you have it?" Trent asked.

Gwen blushed. "I... Duncan said I should get it... it's hard to say no these days..." And then before she knew it, she was standing in the music store, belting out her complaints about the pig he'd become to her ex-boyfriend, a listening ear to her personal hell that she'd entered.

Trent held her close as Gwen cried over the cruel ogre that was her boyfriend. And before she knew it, she was washing off her neon green and replacing it with the midnight blue that she loved.

"If he's such a jerk, Gwen..." Trent said, rubbing her shoulders, "...why don't you break up with him?"

"I can't... He's still a nice guy, somewhere deep down..." Gwen said miserably.

"But if he's not showing it, there's no need to wait for him. You're still the toughest girl I know, Gwen. You shouldn't change for anyone, and especially not for that jerk." Trent smiled.

Gwen's heart fluttered. "You know... you're right." She frowned lightly. "Trent... I miss you."

Trent's heart fluttered as well, a blush on his cheeks. "You do? Gwen, I... I miss you too."

Gwen and Trent both leaned towards each other, but pulled away. "No... this isn't right. This is what Duncan did. Let me end it with him first."

As she left with her new Evanescene CD, she heard Trent call after her.

"I've waited a year to find you again, Gwen." Gwen felt herself blush. "I can wait a bit longer."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Duncan opened the door of his apartment to find Gwen sitting there, her cool neon green gone and replaced with the lame, moody blue. "Hey babe... where's the green?"

Gwen sighed. "Duncan, we need to talk... there's someone else."

_"And I give up_

_I let you win_

_You win cause I'm not counting_

_You made it back_

_To sleep again_

_Wonder what you're dreaming"_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Yay for Gwen/Trent! I love that couple... I honestly hate Gwen/Duncan.**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
